dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dofus
Dofus Letters Do these belong here? I was considering adding information about their use in opening the -2, 12 cave door, but this doesn't really seem like the approriate spot. - Endy 13:22, 24 January 2006 (UTC) : This is basically three pages in one. You can either make that more obvious and expand the letters section, or you can move it to (e.g.) Dofus cave. - Dashiva 19:44, 24 January 2006 (UTC) I took off the " (fake) " thing on the new Dofus. It looked ugly. - DarthMuffin two at once can two Dofuses of the same type be equipped at the same time? I kind of expect "no", but I haven't seen a note of this anywhere... ~Ninna : Nope, sorry. //PeetTM 11:42, 26 February 2007 (UTC) annything known about this Dofus? I found it in the files of Dofus --Sorli 11:38, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :This graphic is linked to item #8574, which is currently unused (no name, no description, etc.) --Lirielle 11:53, 3 May 2007 (UTC) powers? so does anything happen if i equip all ? :I don't think you can and I wouldn't think anything does : :nope i equipped the true dofuses in test server and nothing happened (talk) 14:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Theory There are four eggs where is unknown effects, in Ice Dofus description there is "water dragon" another is Ebony Dofus (Ebony Dragoturkey gives Agility) Ochre Dofus is layed by Earth Dragon and Ivory Dofus and last White Dragon is last part of theory that make Fire, so my Theory is this = Ice Dofus gives chance or water damage, Ebony Dofus gives agility or air damage Ochre Dofus (there is strange that Orchid Dragoturkey gives intelligence) gives strength or earth damage and Ivory Dofus gives intelligence, this is only THEORY so it´s not sure and all of these dofuses may be drop on Pandalas of their element (again theory) Melichor :all completely wrong (sorry fo being so harsh).Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 16:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, but some things go unsaid, it was after all a very old comment. ;) Galrauch (talk) 16:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) New Theory Well, 4 dofusses released now, ochre giving ap, turq giving ch, emerald giving life and crimson giving %dmg; Considering there are other "fake" dofusses like the Cawwot dofus, there are some possible stats left for the Ivory dofus and for the Ebony dofus; Initiative and range. The ivory and Ebony Dofus might give these stats? Dofuses for F2P Can F2P equip dofuses? :Please remember to sign your comments. Yes they can --Cizagna (Talk) 18:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Three new Dofuses There are three new Dofus graphics in game data. Does anyone have any information about them? Zabuza 11:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :From what I gathered on IV they've been in the game files for a while now. Galrauch (talk) 13:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) you can change the sprites of the game (don't as me how) to make hem replace another dofus warning! changing the game file is an ofence wich can ba punished by total and iriversable banishment of the account.Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 14:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::And why does that belong here? EisttekcirCZ 18:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Range Dofus Moderator Wish says theres a Range Dofus (She posted this on IV). She won't tell us which one though.. :( (talk) 13:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Give us a link to this statement. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Link One of 'em is a +range. I won't say which one. -Wish - DISCLAIMER I am not an official member of Ankama staff. I am a volunteer moderator, I draw my conclusions about possible game changes from the information made public by the Ankama Admin - the same information that every single Dofus player has the ability to find for themselves. If you see me posting something that looks like an official spoiler about the future of the game, it's probably just my personal opinion about what's in store - which everyone is free to completely ignore. (talk) 13:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'll leave it to you guys to handle, I have to go. :( (talk) 13:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It helps if the link is correct. However, we can't use that information. We try to avoid things which aren't implemented, or are from beta. And since this has even less information than that... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ankama wouldn't have given that information to hands of Moderator. So you might are right, one of them is range. (Because there is no +range one yet.) But I'm sure that you don't know which - Admins wouldn't tell it to you. (Since one of the admins got fired, because of accidently showing Ice Dofus.) EisttekcirCZ 11:54, 2 July 2009 (UTC) 16 Dofuses 16 Dofus's!!! I though there was only 12, one for each class, then I look it up on here and find 13!!! Now there is 16!!! And to think I only have the Dofawa, /~-Rohan-~\ each dofus is dropped by a supposedable unbeatable warrior and they are are dragons like Dark vlad he is rideing a dragon in his pic croc as well and Dragon pig and than their is the one of a kind event only dragons and every dofus was made by a dragon so dragons should have them i know someone who has a range like dofus and the dragon he dropped him from used range attacks mp dofus is the croc who runs away a lot the Crit dofus is a dragon that crits a lot and the damge dofus is dropped by the dragon pupil if some of you would read the dofus books and find the secrets clue that leads you to nice dofus info and all the people who drops dofus are somehow related to dragons :] and a cawwot a Royal wabbit gives it to you and in a quest it mentions witch dragon he is friends with hit was left on his deathbed now everone make something of this info think :] I think it's not A HUNDRED PERCENT LINKED TO DRAGONS. Crismon Dofus is dropped by Minotoror.. and I bet he's nothing related with a dragon. In my opinion, quests in the game give a lot of info about dofuses, but we know how Ankama is... They're always hiding info netween their own words. Who knows when we will be able to find all dofuses. Fake Dofuses Should they really be considered fake? I think that they were made by other dragons, with only the Dofawa (an item) and Fake Dofus (a quest item) truly fake Dofuses.User:BobaFett2 :Cawwot is fake... it's made of cawwots. Kaliptus... think that was made by a dragon, yes. Black spotted? Who knows. Seasoning? It's an artichoke. In this instance, "fake" means they were not pulled from the stomach of Bolgrot. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ahh I see. Stats the 3 new dofuses,range dofus and anyone know about this dofus Re: watch this vid for some of the stats (the ice ivory dofus too. ): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9x3kGechpc :No point watching that video, it's an illegal private server. Everything is fake. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ice Dofus You can see it for your self at : Ice Dofus in realtime. (ps : at exactly 1:01) Noob's Rule (talk) 01:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ice Dofus Released http://www.dofus.com/en/frigost/ice-dofus From Dofus's official website, the Ice Dofus does exist. Can someone make a page or add it to the list of dofuses? Fri0701 (talk) 18:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC)fri0701 :No it hasn't. Once it's actually IG and obtainable then we can say it's been released, till then it's just Ankama teasing. Galrauch (talk) 21:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ice Dofus has been added to Real Dofus section..Because it was laid by a dragon called Water dragon Aguabrial as mentioned in the dofus ''description..'' OmarStrike (talk) 00:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC)OmarStrike